


Together Alone

by naboru



Series: Blast Off/Vortex Advent Calendar [8]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dark, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blast Off needs a time out, and so does Vortex.</p><p>Blast Off, Vortex / fluff, dark / PG</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Alone

**Author's Note:**

> **Continuity:** G1 (part of ultharkitty’s [Dysfunction AU](http://community.livejournal.com/lost_carcosa/19574.html#cutid1))  
>  **Warnings:** fluff, dark  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing.  
>  **Beta:** ultharkitty

Blast Off looked up when the ‘copter sat done next to him. He wasn’t close enough that he could feel the other’s energy field, but his presence was still unnerving. Shaking his head minutely, Blast Off turned to look back at the bleak plain.

“Leave,” he said blankly. He couldn’t cope with people today.

Vortex shrugged, his rotor blades twitching at the movement. “I won’t do anything. Promise.”

“I know how you are with promises,” Blast Off countered. “Leave.”

Vortex didn't reply. They were quiet for a moment in which neither moved.

Eventually Vortex spoke. “I’ll just sit here.” The ‘copter sounded tired. Or not exactly that, but less gleefully antagonising than usual. “I just need a time-out.”

Blast Off frowned. “That’s why I’m here.”

Pulling his legs close, Vortex rested his arms on his knees. His head sank down, tipping to the side a little as he glanced at the shuttle. “We can have a time-out together?”

This time, it was Blast Off who shrugged. “Whatever. You’re telling me you can’t even stand being alone while wanting to be alone?” 

Vortex didn’t answer.

There was silence.

They sat there for over a joor on the warm boulders, and watched the sun set.


End file.
